


Galaxies in Her Eyes

by PonderingTheUniverse17



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Whouffaldi Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderingTheUniverse17/pseuds/PonderingTheUniverse17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara ponder about their new addition to the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For Whouffaldi Week 2016. Prompt: ‘i do’, running, lips.

Kate Oswald’s birth did not go as planned. Between Clara’s water breaking in the middle of running, to the birth happening on the floor of the console, the Doctor had hardly found a moment to let himself breathe. How Clara managed to keep herself together during it all, he could never figure out.

“You should rest,” he said. He adjusted the pillows behind her so she could sit up. Kate was fast asleep in her arms, her tiny thumb resting on her lips.

“I don’t want to,” she said. “Maybe you should.”

“Me?” he said, sitting down in the open space next to her. “I wasn’t the one who went through difficult labor and brought our child into this universe.”

“Doctor, we both know how much stress this caused you.”

It wasn’t just the birth that had caused him immense stress. He’d been worried about the both of them the entire pregnancy, his worst fears constantly on his mind. His paranoia made it impossible for him to even sleep. Nightmares of Clara screaming out in pain and crying over an empty cradle haunted him. He never told Clara about them but he didn’t have to. She knew that he had cried almost every night beside her, whispering to something or someone to let their child survive. He knew no matter how strong Clara was, the fact that she was human meant that something could go wrong. Even with his daughter healthy and safe right in front of him, the worry never left. He couldn't remember if it was the normal response to being a parent. He didn't care. 

“Clara, I will always be stressed when it comes to you and our daughter.”

She let out a sigh and shifted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, letting her lean against him. He couldn’t help but to remember when he felt Kate’s strong kicks in Clara’s stomach. _Just like her mother_ , he thought. She was just like Clara in every way. Not just by the little brown hairs on her head or her little, pointed nose. No, there was much more to their similarities than that. When he thought that the pregnancy was going to end in tragedy for them, he heard Kate’s wee heartbeat strengthen within Clara’s growing belly. She proved him wrong. _Just like her mother_.

“I think she already takes after you,” he said.

“You do?”

“I do.”

At the sound of her parent’s voices, Kate’s eyes began to open. They were the same shade as her father’s. He wanted to grumble about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to complain. She was perfect in every way. He put his finger beside her small hand. She squeezed it, causing his hearts to swell. He swore they were about to burst from the love he had for her.

“It’s nice to know that she got one thing from you,” Clara said. She tried to hold back a giggle but failed.

“Believe me,” he began. “She’ll have more than just my eyes.”

“Like what?” she said. “You’re grumpiness and eyebrows?”

“No, my Time Lord intelligence.”

All she could do was smile at him. Of course, their daughter was going to be so much smarter and so much different than a regular human. She returned her attention back to Kate, finding herself mesmerized by her eyes. They were more than just like her father’s. They were like two tiny galaxies swirling around, their light touching every dark corner in the universe. She’d see those galaxies one day and marvel at them, just as her parents marveled at her.

“She has galaxies in her eyes,” she said.

“And entire universes too.”

He was right. She was both her mother and father’s universe. They had collided at the right speed and at the right time to make her, filling the emptiness of space with light and leaving an echo that would be heard for billions of years to come.

 

 

 


End file.
